Army Combat Shirt
The Army Combat Shirt (ACS) is a flame-resistant shirt developed for the United States Army as an addition to the Army Combat Uniform. The ACS is a stand-alone shirt designed specifically for use with Improved Outer Tactical Vest armor in warm and hot weather. It is intended to greatly increase user comfort through the use of lightweight, moisture-wicking, and breathable fabrics. The ACS was created in conjunction with the USMC's Flame Resistant Organizational Gear (FROG). The ACS, in conjunction with the Fire Resistant ACU (FRACU) trousers, provides head-to-toe protection against burns. History Background Traditionally, flame-resistant uniforms have been reserved for military personnel such as aviators, fuel handlers and combat vehicle crew who were most likely to encounter fuel-related fires. However, the increasing frequency of improvised explosive devices in Afghanistan and Iraq has greatly increased the number of troops in need of flame-resistant clothing and uniforms. In January 2007, the Army began shipping 160,000 flame-resistant Nomex uniforms for soldiers assigned to at-risk convoy operations. However, the Nomex uniforms restricted air movement more than the traditional Cotton/Nylon ACU and were hotter for soldiers to wear. Army equipment officials developed the ACS to provide soldiers with a lightweight, breathable alternative to the Nomex ACU. Overview The torso of the shirt is foliage green with the Army Strong logo centered on the chest (a feature deleted in the latest versions); the arms are in the Universal Camouflage Pattern similar to the Army Combat Uniform, with integrated anti-abrasion elbow pads. No-seam shoulders minimize rubbing or chafing against armor. With the adoption of the MultiCam uniform for wear in Afghanistan, there is now a version made with a tan body and MultiCam sleeves. Other features include a double pen pocket on the lower arm, zippered storage pockets on the upper arm, concealable infrared identification tabs, and a place to attach name, rank, and flag on the upper arm. The features of both shirts are the same. The ACS is constructed of three flame-resistant performance fabrics proprietary to Massif Mountain Gear Company. The shirt’s torso is constructed of two highly breathable flame-resistant fabrics with advanced moisture management capabilities. Both fabrics wick moisture away from the skin and dry rapidly, preventing the fabrics from sticking to the user’s skin and greatly increasing comfort under body armor. The sleeves and side panels of the shirt are constructed of a lightweight, but durable and abrasion-resistant fabric designed to provide extra protection for areas not protected by body armor. All three fabrics feature 4-way stretch for enhanced performance and user comfort. Winter Army Combat Shirt A second version of the Army Combat Shirt, designated the Winter Army Combat Shirt, is entering development. Almost identical to the standard ACS, the winter variant uses a number of fire-resistant insulating fabrics to keep the wearer warm in cold weather. See also *Airman Battle Uniform *Army Combat Uniform *Flame Resistant Organizational Gear *Improved Outer Tactical Vest *Interceptor Body Armor References *PEO Soldier to Unveil New Army Combat Shirt by Debi Dawson, 4 May 2007 *USMC Program Manager FROG brief *New Fireproof Army Shirt More Breathable by Matthew Cox, 19 September 2007 *Cox, "Stopping the Burn," Army Times, 7 May 2007 *http://www.massif.com/nomex_clothing/army_combat_shirt.php *http://www.massif.com/nomex_clothing/winter_army_combat_shirt.php External links *Army Combat Shirt Factsheet *Army Combat Shirt Interview The interview describes how the ACS protected a soldier from burn injuries in Afghanistan. *Massif Mountain Gear Company *Program Executive Office Soldier Army Combat Shirt Army Combat Shirt